Solve for $k$ : $-5 + k = 2$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -5 + k &=& 2 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{2} \\ k &=& 2 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 7$